


Now We've Come So Far From Darkness (And We'll Never Be Apart)

by tempurayyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it went downhill from there, no knowledge of trc is needed to read this fic, reposted fic, screw u irino miyu, this started off as a seiyuu joke, tsubasa reservoir chronicles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempurayyy/pseuds/tempurayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of Daichi floating ten meters from the ground flashed in his mind’s eye, wings spread out — <i>wings he didn't have before</i>. Something very bright blinding him, feathers zooming through countless portals sprouting out of nowhere inside the cave and Daichi falling, falling, not <i>brea</i>—</p>
<p>(or that tsubasa chronicles au nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We've Come So Far From Darkness (And We'll Never Be Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of my first fanfic bc i noticed that it doesn't do haikyuu and tsubasa justice
> 
> i adjusted the grammar and the flow so it can be read better and i rly hope that you, the readers will enjoy it!!

Sugawara watched as Akaashi and Kozume’s combined magic engulfed him. He had Daichi in his arms looking peacefully asleep but he could feel the warmth seeping out of the prince’s body. The Karasuno magicians promised to bring the both of them to someone who can help the prince and although the both of them were powerful, it took both of the magicians to successfully perform the spell. He gripped Daichi tighter, feeling the tell-tale signs of magic doing its work in sending him to another place. If all goes well, he makes a note to thank the both of them when they come back home.

He closes his eyes.  _Please let Daichi be alright._

_._

They landed softly in a peculiar looking place, the rain pouring down, soaking both him and the prince. He slowly opens his eyes as his disoriented mind takes in the scene that unfolded before him.

They were in what seemed to be a garden overlooking a small yet looming house with unfamiliar architecture. In front of him, a man of small stature decked out in foreign and elaborate robes stood regally, watching them with an unreadable expression. A few meters behind the man, a much shorter person with a shock of orange hair was on his tiptoes trying to look over the man's shoulder to get a peek.

Chasing away the the last vestiges of disorientation, his mind comes to a conclusion about the man.

“Please help Daichi!” Koushi almost shouts.

The man's unmoving gaze bore down on Koushi. He would have flinched at the intensity of it if he weren't so focused on the warmth seeping out of Daichi's motionless body. 

"Your names?"

"This is Sawamura Daichi, the prince of Karasuno and I'm Sugawara Koushi, his friend."

He walks closer to the both of them, raising a hand to touch Daichi’s forehead, tendrils of magic clinging to his hand.

“He has lost something important to him.”

Memories of Daichi floating ten meters from the ground flashed in his mind’s eye, wings spread out —  _wings he didn't have before_. Something very bright blinding him, feathers zooming through countless portals sprouting out of nowhere inside the cave and Daichi falling, _falling, not brea_ _—_

_“Those feathers are mostly likely his memories. Memories are important, Suga-san.”_   _Kozume told him “The prince's memories are different, he's magic. They’re not here anymore, we can’t help you”_

“And that thing was scattered across various worlds. If he continues to be like this, he will die.” The man moves back, gesturing to the the boy behind him to come over. The boy, surprised, starts but immediately gets back his bearings, running over to the man’s side in five large steps.

“Hinata, go to the safe, there’s something I want you to get for me.”

Koushi watches as the boy named Hinata nods and runs to a wing of the house, an orange blur with his speed. There was something about him that Koushi can’t explain, a thought he’d get around to when he wasn’t worried about Daichi’s well-being.

Koushi returned his attention to the man, who was now facing him once again. The intensity of his eyes bearing down on Koushi had seemingly doubled in intensity, rendering the atmosphere much heavier than before.

“Do you want to help this child?” the man asks Koushi.

“Yes.”

“Even if there’s a price?”

“If there’s anything I can do, I’ll do it.” He tightens his grip on Daichi.

Koushi’s mind was racing and he was waiting for the man to speak again when a high pitched sound interrupted his thoughts. Koushi raises his head to hear better and find the source of the noise while the man turns his head slightly, looking pleased with a small smirk in his face. “They’re coming”

Besides Suga, two forms appeared surrounded by the same magic that transported him on the man’s garden. It dissipated once again into tendrils of magic and revealed two people.

They both spoke at the same time, asking who the man was. They turned to face each other, surprised by the company.

Traces of his previous amusement gone, the man turned slightly to acknowledge one of them. “You, first. Speak. Who are you?” he asked the person on Sugawara’s left.

He was in a heavy-looking foreign armour and his right hand was twitching, trying to reach out for his sword out of habit. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, where the hell am I?”

“You’re in his shop, Iwa-chan.” the guy on Koushi’s right sang with an easy grin on his face. Iwaizumi’s expression turned murderous. Koushi was confused. The man just sighed.

“Alright then, you?” he pointed to the person who interrupted Iwaizumi.

Even with his thick winter coat getting wet, he posed with one of his hands up on a peace sign and the other holding his staff while introducing himself. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, Kitagawa Daiichi wizard at your service!” He drops the peace sign, propping his hand on his waist. Iwaizumi’s looks like he is minutes into murdering the now-named man.

“You do know where we are, right?”

“Yes, a shop that grants wishes at an equal or higher price”

“That’s correct. Well then, since the both of you are here, you have some sort of wish. Speak.”  The unnamed magician stepped back, his piercing gaze coming back full force.

“I want to return to where I’m from” Iwaizumi declared.

“I want to never return to where I’m from” Oikawa stated.

Their sentences overlapped with each other which led to Iwaizumi eyeing Oikawa irritatedly while said wizard faked his obliviousness.

The witch hummed. “The price for those wishes are quite steep.” The man in front of them contemplated. “If you pay for those wishes separately you’ll all run short but you three might be able to pay if you you’re your resources together.”

“What are you saying?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Be quiet Iwa-chan”

“It’s Iwaizumi to you, Shittykawa.” He promptly ignored any complains of ‘ _that’s mean Iwa-chan!’_  and focused on the magician in front of him. The man examined them before he spoke up again.

“You want to bring back his memories by travelling to different worlds” the witch of dimension pointed out Sugawara. “You, stuck in a different world from yours, want to go back to your world,” Iwaizumi. “And, you want to go live in a world different from your own.” And lastly Oikawa.

“Essentially” he continued “Your reasons are different but the means are the same and that is to travel from one dimension to another. If I grant your wishes singularly I might not be able to but if all of you give up something precious to you, you three can go to different worlds.”

“What do I have to give to you?” Oikawa queasily demanded, holding onto his staff for dear life.

"Your tattoo"

“What?” he shrieked. “How did you know about that? I’ll never hand it over! Why not my staff?”

“The price is your most precious thing you have in possesion.” The man explained nonsensically. “If you’re willing to give up that staff so easily, it’s not that precious to you.” A careful observer would say that the man’s expression turned a tad bit sadistic. “Or, why not? Sure, stay in this world forever, I’ll make you work for me too! Hinata could use the extra help. Or would you rather get caught by people thinking you’re a cosplayer or a pervert? The police will catch you and you’d get interviewed on television. It’d be a media circus!” he then smirked “I’m the only one in this world able to send you to another world too, pity”

Oikawa stammered out the foreign words until he settled on shrieking “That’s not true!”

“It’s true” Iwaizumi added although he was also not sure the man’s speech. He just wanted to make it go faster and get this Oikawa guy to shut up.

“Really?”

The man’s smirk morphed into a full-blown grin. He held out his hand, palms up. “Yep. What are you going to do?”

The younger magician gritted his teeth and acquiesced to the man’s whim. He took off his hood and the tattoo flew to the man’s hand.

With Oikawa’s price settled, he dropped the grin and the man turned to Iwaizumi.

“Your price is that sword.”

“My sword?” he trailed off. Iwaizumi gave the sword he had in his left hand a long stare and with a sigh he gave it to the man. “I’ll come back for it someday when this curse is gone”

The man gave Iwaizumi a small smile which he schooled back to neutrality, when he turned back to Sugawara who tended to Daichi while the whole debacle was in session.

“And you, what is your most precious thing? Will you give it up to go to another world?”

“Yes.” Suga answered, tearing his eyes away from Daichi to stare at the man directly.

“I still haven’t told you your price but you’ll still give it to me?”

“Yes.”

“I can only help you travel to different worlds. You must search for the prince’s memories by yourself.”

Sugawara nodded.

“Good. You’re good and set to go.” The man smiled at him kindly.

Just then, Hinata comes running holding two large baby crows, a completely black one with scary eyes and one with strange orange hair on its head. The magician took the one who looked disturbingly similar to his errand boy in his arms.

“His name is Shouyou, one part of the Karasu Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions” the man said when his errand boy was out of earshot. The bird with the scary eyes, the one in Hinata’s arms was waving quite shyly, if it could be called that, at Shouyou. Shouyou the baby crow was waving quite profusely back at him.

“Hey! Hey! You there! You have another one, hand it over. I’ll go with this one.” Oikawa called at Hinata, trying to wave him over.

“No, that Karasu is only for communication. All he can do is communicate with this Karasu” the magician quickly rebuts. “He could take you to another world but he can’t control where you land. Your wishes coming true is only by luck.

“Remember that there are no such thing as coincidences in this world only _hitsuzen._ It brought you here; it made you three who would’ve never meet cross paths.

“Sugawara, your payment is your relationship with the prince. It’s the most important thing you have. I’ll be taking it as your price”

 Sugawara looked confused and distraught. “What does that mean?”

“Even if Daichi gets all his memories back, you will not have the same relationship with him as before. What is he to you?”

“He’s my best friend, the prince of our country.” Suga looked fondly at Daichi before returning his attention back to the man. “He’s someone very precious to me.”

“If you use Shouyou, that relationship will disappear. Even if his memories come back, he won’t remember you. That’s your price” he told Suga. “Even so?”

“I’ll still do it. I won’t let Daichi die.”

“Travelling from one world to another will be harsh. These people beside you come from different worlds. There are worlds where language and common sense can’t be understood. Living standards are also different in different worlds. Some worlds are full of lies, wars, or crimes. You have to keep living and passing through these worlds to look for the feathers, not knowing where they are or when they will all be gathered.” The man’s gentle smile made a reappearance. “But, you’re still determined right?”

“Yes”

“You’re all set to go. You’re determined and unflappable. Ready and sincere. Qualities which you need for your journey.” The man said with a chuckle. “Well then, please get going” he throws the crow up in the air with magic swirling at his feet.

The bird sprouted larger wings, and the magic it created proceeded to swallow them whole. Shouyou’s large black wings enveloped them and Sugawara could feel the magic once again transporting him to another world.

“I bid you good luck” the man said before they completely disappeared from the vicinity of the shop.

 .

Their adventures start.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a TRC AU it is inevitable to add hitsuzen, and because I'm horrible at describing it even though I know it so wellbecause of being a clamp geek, [ here is a cohesive explanation of hitsuzen that is very easy to understand ](https://onphilosophy.wordpress.com/2008/10/31/guzen-and-hitsuzen/)
> 
> I didn't get to sneak it in but Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo are siblings plus they're royalty. Akaashi and Kenma are head magicians and they serve Bokuto and Kuroo, respectively. (Also, as a bonus, if you've read TRC you'd know that there are two Sugawaras in this story. The first one is holding Prince Daichi, where is the second?)
> 
> Talk with me about volleyball dorks and kagehina [here](midoriyass-izuku.tumblr.com)


End file.
